


He's Gone

by Hayate



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayate/pseuds/Hayate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto stoi nad grobem przyjaciela i wspomina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gone

Samotna postać w biało-różowym stroju stała pośrodku ścieżki. Różowy parasol chronił ją przed ledwie padającym deszczem. Powoli się ściemniało. Robiło się późno i mężczyzna wiedział, że powinien już iść – czekało go jutro sporo pracy. W Akademii Prawdziwego Krzyża miał rozpocząć się nowy rok szkolny, a on, jako dyrektor, powinien dopilnować, by wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik.  


Wszystko było przecież dobrze, prawda? Szatan nie zdobył Rina, dokładnie jak tego chciał. Co więcej, młody Okumura postanowił sam z siebie zostać Egzorcystą i pokonać władcę Gehenny. Mephisto nie musiał go w żaden sposób do tego przekonywać. Rin zostanie jego bronią z własnej woli, nawet się tego nie domyślając. Więc czemu jego uśmiech zdawał się być wymuszony? Czemu czuł taki nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Czemu ręka trzymająca parasol trzęsła się?  
  
\- Shiro – powiedział cicho, z wyrzutem, patrząc na świeżo postawiony nagrobek księdza, nie mając pojęcia co robić. Nie mając pojęcia, co czuł. Szukał pomocy u zmarłego.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
  


Mephisto wiedział doskonale, dlaczego Watykan przydzielił mu posadę dyrektora szkoły Egzorcystów w Japonii. Nie było to dlatego, że miał doświadczenie, które mógłby przekazać uczniom. Nie było to tym bardziej dlatego, że ufano mu na tyle, by powierzyć młodzież w jego ręce. Rycerze Zakonu Prawdziwego Krzyża, Papież, cały Watykan nigdy mu nie ufali i cały czas mu o tym przypominali.  
  
Mephisto został dyrektorem szkoły, bo chcieli mieć go przez cały czas na oku. Był tam otoczony przez grupę dobrze wyszkolonych Egzorcystów-nauczycieli, którzy oprócz nauczania młodzieży mieli go pilnować. Jako dyrektor miał dużo obowiązków, co utrzymywało go z dala od jakichkolwiek misji. Nie prowadził też zajęć, więc nie miał bezpośredniego kontaktu z uczniami. Nie mógł ich zepsuć swoimi podszeptami, jak na demona przystało. Szkoła miała być dla niego więzieniem bez krat.  
  
Rzadko widywano go na korytarzach. Ubierał się na czarno, a gdy szedł, powiewała za nim czarna peleryna ze szkarłatnymi obszyciami. Nigdy mu się nie spieszyło. Wieczorami przypominał mrocznego ducha ze swoimi ciężkimi worami pod oczami. Uczniowie bali się go, szeptali o nim na korytarzach. Był dla nich kimś tajemniczym, podejrzanym i przerażającym. Nie przeszkadzało mu to.  
  
Dzięki temu wizerunkowi, gdy tylko jakiś uczeń był nieposłuszny, często wystarczyła groźba wysłania go do dyrektora, by spotulniał jak baranek. Największe łobuzy odwiedzały jego gabinet tylko raz i wychodziły stamtąd odmienione – widocznie styl wiktoriański, mrok i zachrypnięty głos ukrytego w cieniu groźnego mężczyzny miały taki efekt.  
  
Był jednak jeden uczeń, na którego wszystkie te zabiegi nie miały żadnego skutku.  
  
\- To już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu, gdy zostałeś wysłany do mojego gabinetu – powiedział Mephisto z uwagą przypatrując się nastolatkowi, siedzącemu po drugiej stronie biurka.  
  
Dyrektor opierał się łokciami o blat, a jego splecione dłonie ukrywały szelmowski uśmiech.  
  
Chłopak zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się tył głowy.  
  
\- Na to wygląda – odpowiedział.  
  
\- Fujimoto Shiro – demon z wielką uwagą, by nie popełnić błędu w wymowie, powiedział jego nazwisko. – Ty chyba nie chcesz zagrzać tu miejsca, co? Tyle talentu, taka moc, ale nie słucha nauczycieli i się obija. Tym razem – Mephisto spojrzał na kartkę z uwagą nauczyciela, który wysłał ucznia do jego gabinetu, - nakrzyczałeś na wykładowcę.  
  
\- Tak, bo-!  
  
\- Twoje wymówki mnie nie obchodzą – przerwał mu. – Masz natychmiast wracać na lekcję i przeprosić, jasne? A teraz żegnam – Mephisto sięgnął po aktówkę, pokazując, że rozmowa skończona.  
  
Shiro z obrażoną miną wstał z krzesła. Dyrektor obserwował go uważnie spod ronda cylindra. „Co za rozczarowanie…zero zabawy…”  
  
Uczeń odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, ale po kilku krokach zatrzymał się. Spojrzał prosto na Mephisto. Demon był zaintrygowany, ale starał się tego nie okazywać.  
  
\- Faust-san - zaczął Shiro używając jego fałszywego nazwiska, ostrożnie dobierając słowa, - pańskie uszy mają dziwny kształt.  
  
\- Och – Mephisto uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując tym samym swoje spiczasto zakończone zęby.  
  
To był pierwszy raz od czasu objęcia przez niego urzędu dyrektora, gdy ktoś odważył się zwrócić mu na to uwagę. Ten chłopak nie tylko był utalentowany i silny. Był także ciekawski i odważny.  
  
Oczywiście Mephisto miał przygotowaną odpowiedź na to pytanie. Watykan zapewnił mu przykrywkę. Przez swoje uszy i zęby wyglądał jak demon. Ludzie mu dokuczali, nigdy nie miał przyjaciół i dlatego został Egzorcystą – by pokonać wszystkie demony, przez które to świat tak bardzo go nienawidził. Historyjka była tak tandetna, że aż śmieszna. Bardzo mu się podobała.  
  
\- To proste – powiedział spokojnym tonem. – Jestem demonem.  
  
Każdej innej osobie skłamałby, ale Fujimoto był ciekawą postacią. Chciał zobaczyć jego reakcje bardziej niż był w stanie się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą.  
  
Nastolatek uśmiechnął się. Jakby cieszył się ze swojego okrycia. Wizja dyrektora demona wydawała mu się najwyraźniej fascynująca.  
  
\- To zostanie między nami, Fujimoto. Watykan o tym wie, więc nie musisz się przejmować.  
  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział chłopak. – Do widzenia panu! – wybiegł z gabinetu, by zdążyć na resztę lekcji.  
  
Mephisto odłożył akta na biurko. Wygodnie rozsiadł się w fotelu. Dyrektorowanie w szkole może jednak nie będzie tak nudne, jak się tego obawiał.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
Fujimoto Shiro był zdolny, silny, ciekawski i odważny. Był także niezwykle uparty.  
  
Od momentu, gdy dowiedział się, że Mephisto jest demonem, nie powiedział o tym absolutnie nikomu – dyrektor bacznie go obserwował i gdyby Shiro złamał swoją obietnicę, dowiedziałby się o tym bardzo szybko. Jego zachowanie w szkole uległo jednak od tamtego czasu poprawie. Nauczyciele już się na niego tak nie skarżyli. Mephisto powiedziałby, że to dlatego, że Shiro znając jego prawdziwą tożsamość postanowił go unikać, gdyby nie to, że nastolatek z własnej woli odwiedzał go w każdy weekend w jednym konkretnym celu.  
  
\- Faust-san! – krzyknął Shiro z progu, nie kłopocząc się nawet z pukaniem do drzwi, przed otworzeniem ich.  
  
\- Ty znowu tutaj? – zapytał Mephisto zmęczonym tonem, w którym nie było ani krzty zdziwienia.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że tak! – Shiro uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tym razem mam coś specjalnego!

Powód dla cotygodniowych wizyt Fujimoto był prostu. Na zajęciach jeden z wykładowców powiedział, że jedynym celem życia demonów jest uprzykrzanie życia innym. W Gehennie panował chaos głownie z tego powodu. Demony sobie wzajemnie rujnowały życie. Shiro uznał oczywiście, że to właśnie jest głównym powodem dla którego dyrektor jest taki ponury – przyzwyczajony do cierpienia i zła panującymi w jego ojczyźnie po prostu nie wiedział jak cieszyć się życiem. Uznał za swój obowiązek znaleźć dla dyrektora źródło radości.  
  
Mephisto uznał to za fascynujące i zgodził się brać udział w jego eksperymentach. Do tej pory wypróbowali już wiele rzeczy. Książki okazały się być kompletna klapą – w bibliotece znajdywały się tylko podręczniki, od których Mephisto zasypiał. Shiro przyniósł więc powieści ze swojej własnej kolekcji, ale i one nie przypadły Mephisto do gustu. Kryminały go nudziły – zbyt prosto było odnaleźć sprawcę. Przygodowe wydawały mu się dziecinne, a romanse po prostu żałosne, ale przy tych przynajmniej zaśmiewał się do rozpuku.

Potem przyszła kolej na sporty. Niestety Mephisto, ze swoją demoniczną mocą, był do większości po prostu za silny. Razem z Fujimoto zdążyli już zrujnować kort tenisowy, boiska do piłki nożnej i koszykówki oraz kawałek lasu. Mephisto był tym średnio zainteresowany, a koszty jakie ponosiła szkoła były zbyt duże, by kontynuować próby w tej dziedzinie.  
  
Shiro mógłby się poddać, Mephisto by się nie obraził. W zasadzie nawet się tego spodziewał. Wyglądało jednak na to, że uczeń był strasznie uparty i wytrwały.  
  
\- Co tam masz? – Mephisto zapytał z zaciekawieniem, widząc, że Shiro trzyma coś pod pachą.  
  
Nastolatek z dumą zaprezentował swoją zdobycz. Było to pudełko z najnowszą grą planszową, bardzo popularną wśród uczniów ostatnimi czasy.  
  
\- Proszę bardzo. 'Łowcy Skarbów'. Wersja z wyzwaniami! Będziemy potrzebować jednak trochę większego i jaśniejszego pomieszczenia – dodał.  
  
Mephisto zastanowił się przez chwilę. Miał dwa wybory – albo uparcie siedzieć za biurkiem w swoim ponurym gabinecie, tłumacząc się, że mu się tu podoba i wysłuchiwać jęczenia nastolatka, póki się nie ugnie, albo od razu się zgodzić i znaleźć im jakieś jasne miejsce.  
  
Jego wyborem oczywiście była druga opcja.  
  
  
  
Gra okazała się nadzwyczaj ciekawa. Miała wiele różnych zasad, co czyniło ją bardziej interesującą i wciągającą. Wyzwania nadawały jej dynamiki. Nim się obejrzał Mephisto stał się wielkim fanem gier i zabaw.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
Co weekend Shiro przychodził do Mephista przynosząc różne gry i grali tak długo póki im się nie znudziło. Wszystkie wymagały jednak większej przestrzeni i światła niż mroczny gabinet dyrektora mógł zapewnić. Mephisto nie podobało się, że za każdym razem musi się przenosić do innego pomieszczenia, więc postanowił na stałe przenieść gabinet.  
  
Jego nowe centrum dowodzenia znajdywało się niedaleko głównej bramy szkoły. Pokój był jasno oświetlony i przestronny. Jednak pomimo przeniesienia wszystkich mebli ze starego gabinetu do nowego pomieszczenie wydawało się być strasznie puste.  
  
\- Chyba sobie żartujesz! – zaprotestował Shiro, gdy tylko usłyszał na jaki pomysł wpadł Mephisto. – Zacienienie pokoju czarnymi zasłonami może i sprawi, że to pomieszczenie nie będzie wyglądać na puste, ale zastanów się, jak to będzie wyglądać z tymi biało-różowymi ścianami!  
  
Mephisto o tym nie pomyślał. To faktycznie mógłby być problem – uwielbiał gdy kolory ze sobą zgrywały.  
  
\- To najpierw pomalujemy ściany na czarno – zdecydował.  
Shiro aż złapał się za głowę.  
  
\- Co jest z tobą i tym czarnym? – zapytał retorycznie. – Wszędzie tylko czerń i mrok.  
  
\- Jestem demonem – przypomniał mu dyrektor. – Czerń to nasza domena.  
  
\- A próbowałeś kiedyś czegoś innego?  
  
Nie, Mephisto nigdy nie eksperymentował z kolorami. Shiro zdecydował, że najwyższy czas się tym zająć.  
  
To był pierwszy raz, gdy Mephisto i Fujimoto wymknęli się razem ze szkoły. Cały dzień spędzili chodząc po sklepach.   
  
Gdy wrócili Mephisto odłożył na półkę nowe gry, upchnął w szafie kilka kompletów nowych ubrań, głownie w kolorze białym i różnych odcieniach różu, poszedł spać w nowych piżamach w różowo-fioletowe paski, a następnego dnia zamówił komplet bladoróżowych zasłon na okna.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
  


Mephisto nawet nie zauważył kiedy spędzanie czasu z Shiro stało się nieodłącznym elementem jego życia. Shiro jako jedyny spoza wyższych szczebli zarządu Egzorcystów znał jego prawdziwe nazwisko. Jako jedyny z ludzi wiedział, który z demonów Gehenny jest jego ojcem. Jako jedyny w ogóle poznał jego prawdziwe plany. I jako pierwszy miał okazję spróbować posiłków, które Mephisto sam sobie przyrządzał. Miał to być prezent z okazji jego dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin.  
  
\- Co to jest? – zapytał Shiro, podejrzliwie patrząc na talerz z bąbelkującą, czerwoną jak krew zupę.  
  
\- To największy przysmak, jaki będziesz miał okazję kiedykolwiek skosztować. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju zupa à la Mephisto! – pochwalił się dumny demon. – Właściwie to tylko ulepszony przepis z Gehenny, ale i tak ma niepowtarzalny smak.  
  
Shiro próbował się uśmiechnąć. Wziął do ręki łyżkę i powoli przemieszał nią zawartość talerza.  
  
\- Mephisto – powiedział, gdy podniósł sczerniałą łyżkę na wysokość oczu, a w pomieszczeniu rozszedł się dziwny, metaliczny zapach - nie sądzę, aby ludzie byli w stanie to zjeść.  
  
\- Och – uszy demona oklapły. Starał się tego po sobie nie okazać, ale wydawał się być rozczarowany.  
  
\- Jestem pewien, że jest przepyszna! – dodał natychmiast Shiro. – Tylko może być odrobinę za mocna na ludzki żołądek.  
  
\- Skoro tak mówisz – Mephisto zabrał mu talerz sprzed nosa i wylał jego zawartość z powrotem do garnka. Nie zamierzał marnować tak dobrego posiłku. Sam zje ją później.

Shiro czuł się okropnie. Na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka zmartwienia. Nie znosił wprawiać Mephisto w zły nastrój. Chciał go jakoś pocieszyć.  
  
\- Hej, a może zjemy razem czekoladę! – powiedział. Czekolada zawsze wpływała dobrze na nastrój.  
  
\- Nie przepadam za ludzkim jedzeniem – poskarżył się demon. – Jest jakieś… dziwne.  
  
\- To dlatego, że jesz tylko to, co ci przygotują w stołówce – przypomniał mu mężczyzna. – Każdy wie, że takie żarcie to ohyda. W dodatku podają nam z niewiadomych powodów tylko europejskie dania. Głównie niemieckie, które są po prostu okropnie tłuste. Japońskie są o wiele smaczniejsze! Ale wracając do tematu. Czekolada na pewno ci zasmakuje. Dostałem trochę od Yuki, z drugiego roku, na urodziny – powiedział, wyjmując pokaźną tabliczkę z torby. – Powinno wystarczyć dla nas obu.  
  
Nie czekając na zgodę, Shiro rozdarł opakowanie i połamał czekoladę na kostki, po czym podsunął ją pod nos Mephisto, aby ten mógł poczuć zapach.  
  
Mephisto powąchał poczęstunek. Poczuł cukier i kakao. Uwielbiał cukier, a kakao często robił sobie do śniadania. Być może…  
  
Demon ostrożnie, jak naukowiec przeprowadzający eksperyment, wziął kostkę czekolady między palec wskazujący a kciuk. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie i jeszcze raz powąchał. Wyglądał przy tym tak komicznie, że Shiro ledwo zdusił w sobie śmiech. Nawet gdy przyjmował postać psa, Mephisto nie wyglądał, ani nie zachowywał się, jak szczeniak bardziej niż w tej chwili.  
  
Gdy uznał to za bezpieczne, Mephisto wrzucił sobie kostkę do ust. Czekolada powoli roztapiała mu się na języku. Jego kubki smakowe zostały zbombardowane słodyczą. Na jego twarzy pojawił się błogi uśmiech.  
  
\- Wiedziałem, że będzie ci smakować – Shiro uśmiechnął się, bardzo z siebie zadowolony, samemu sięgając po kostkę czekolady.  
  
Cała tabliczka zniknęła w ciągu kilku minut. Potem wymknęli się poza teren szkoły, by więcej słodyczy.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  


Z okazji ukończenia przez Shiro edukacji w Akademii Prawdziwego Krzyża, Mephisto postanowił zabrać go na miasto.  
  
Shiro nie lubił jedzenia ze stołówki, by było zbyt europejskie. Wolał japońskie potrawy i Mephisto postanowił spełnić jego zachciankę. Aby się dobrze przygotować kupił przewodnik po Japonii, który zawierał cały rozdział poświęcony jedzeniu. Sprawdził, które potrawy są najbardziej popularne, po czym zrobił rekonesans w mieście. Jadł w rożnych restauracjach różne dania. Okazało się, że i jemu kuchnia azjatycka odpowiada bardziej od europejskiej. Postanowił wspomnieć szefowi kuchni o zmianie jadłospisu, ale dopiero po wyjeździe Shiro. Jego chciał zaskoczyć osobiście.  
  
Tak więc, po dokładnym badaniu, Mephisto w końcu wybrał miejsce, w którym on i Shiro mieli świętować koniec szkoły. W przeddzień zakończenia roku i rozdania dyplomów Mephisto porwał ucznia z akademika i razem wyruszyli do miasta. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, demon z dumą zaprezentował swój prezent.  
  
\- Tutaj zjemy kolację! – zawołał machając entuzjastycznie ręką, gdy cel ich podróży znalazł się w polu widzenia.  
  
Shiro przystanął. Mephisto zawsze był ekscentrykiem i uczeń spodziewał się po nim wielu rzeczy, choćby na przykład podziemnej restauracji, w której klient sam mógł zamordować swoje przyszłe danie. Wybór dyrektora całkowicie jednak go zaskoczył, bo otóż zbliżali się do przeciętnej budki sprzedającej całkiem przeciętną zupę miso. Shiro nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko patrzeć się przed siebie, oszołomiony, z szeroko otwartymi ustami.  
  
\- No daj spokój – Mephisto wydął dolną wargę, źle interpretując zachowanie przyjaciela. – Mówiłeś, że brak ci japońskiej kuchni. Spędziłem tygodnie w poszukiwaniu tego miejsca!  
  
Shiro zaśmiał się serdecznie.  
  
\- Uwielbiam zupę miso! Kto pierwszy na miejscu!  
  


Po posiłku poszli do baru. Mephisto do tej pory nie pił jeszcze nigdy sake, a nie wiedział jak zadziała na niego alkohol i wolał nie być sam przy swoim pierwszym razie. Jak się okazało podjął słuszną decyzję – okazało się, że miał strasznie słabą głowę.  
  
Choć obaj wypili tyle samo, Shiro musiał niemal zawlec Mephisto z powrotem do Akademii. Przemknięcie się niepostrzeżenie przez bramę było o wiele trudniejsze, gdy jedna z osób, które nie chcą zostać zauważone, nie może przestać chichotać. Na szczęście udało im się zwieść strażników i już po kilku minutach Shiro przeszukiwał ubranie Mephisto, by znaleźć klucz do jego pokoju.  
  
\- Wiesz co zrobię – powiedział bełkotem demon. – Tak jak w Watykanie, zrobię klucze… te magiczne… które będą otwierać mój pokój… inne pokoje tesz… nie zalesznie od tego gdzie będę.  
  
\- Tak, tak, to świetnie – powiedział Shiro. – Gdzie masz klucz do pokoju?  
  
\- W kieszeni – Mephisto czknął i się zaśmiał. – Wiesz, Shiirro, Japonia jest cuuudowna! Ale ty masz śmieszne imię. Biały, ha-ha!  
  
\- Bardzo śmieszne, Mephisto. – ‘Ile kieszeni może mieć jeden garnitur?’  
  
\- Ale… wiesz co? Jesteś najsilniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego snam – głos demona zrobił się niespodziewanie poważny. Mephisto złapał Shiro za ramiona i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo silniejszeko. Masz wielką moc.  
  
\- Mephisto, powtarzasz się.  
  
\- Jesteś silny – dyrektor w ogóle go nie słuchał. – Dlatego cię lubię. Będziesz dla mnie w pszyszłości wielką pomocą. Przydasz mi się. Pokonamy razem Szatana. Ale musisz uwaszać. Szatan nie śpi. Będzie próbował cię opanować. Jesteś na tyle silny, by wytszymać opętanie przez kilka minut. Musisz na siebie uwaszać. Nie daj mu się. Rosumiesz, Shiro?  
  
Shiro uśmiechnął się  
  
\- Rozumiem – potwierdził.  
  
\- Cieszę się! – Mephisto zaśmiał się ponownie. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej klucz, po czym otworzył drzwi do swojej sypialni. – No to, dobranoc!  
  
\- Dobranoc.  
  
Demon ukłonił się na pożegnanie i obrócił na pięcie. Stracił przy tym jednak równowagę i wylądował na podłodze. Młody egzorcysta westchnął i pomógł mu wstać. Zarzucił sobie jego rękę na ramię i poprowadził do ogromnego łóżka z baldachimem stojącego po środku pokoju. Co go ani trochę nie zdziwiło baldachim był różowy, podobnie jak pościel.  
  
Mephisto runął na posłanie twarzą w dół, niemal bezwładny. Shiro przewrócił go na plecy.  
  
\- Rozbieraj się, a –  
  
\- No wiesz – Mephisto przerwał mu. – Tak wykoszystywać pijanego? Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie!  
  
\- A ja poszukam twoich piżam – dokończył z naciskiem egzorcysta. – Nie będziesz spać w ubraniu.  
  
Mephisto wydął dolną wargę.  
  
\- Jaki powaszny. To do ciebie niepodobne.  
Mimo to posłusznie usiadł na łóżku i powoli zdjął garnitur, rzucając bezładnie ubrania na podłogę. Nim zdążył się do końca rozebrać, Shiro wrócił już z jego kolorowymi piżamami. Widząc, że demon sam sobie nie radzi najlepiej, egzorcysta pomógł mu w zdjęciu rajstop.  
  
\- Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że wyglądasz w tych ubraniach jak klown?  
  
\- Cały czas mi mówisz – powiedział Mephisto. – Dlatego je noszę. Poza tym w pludrach prościej ukryć mój ogon – demon zamachał swoim ogonem przed twarzą egzorcysty.

Był to pierwszy raz, gdy Shiro go widział. Ogon był długi, porośnięty krótką sierścią, z kępką futra na końcu. Sierść miała dziwny fioletowawy odcień, taki jak włosy demona, a futerko przechodziło od ciemnego fioletu w kolor o wiele jaśniejszy, taki jak loczek na czubku głowy Mephista. Co więcej, tuż przed miejscem, w którym zaczynało się futro, zawiązana była duża różowa kokarda w białe grochy.  
  
Shiro nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości i dotknął wijącego się przed nim ogona. Mephisto natychmiast przestał nim ruszać. Spojrzał na egzorcystę szeroko otwartymi oczyma. W tym momencie mógłby się wydawać trzeźwy, gdyby nie jego nadal czerwone od alkoholu policzki.  
  
\- Fajna kokardka! – Shiro uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
  
Mephisto zmarszczył brwi. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś się z niego nabijał. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Shiro pochylił się w jego stronę i demon nie zdążył wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
  
\- Naprawdę mi się podoba – powiedział egzorcysta, gdy się o niego odsunął.  
  


 Następnego dnia Mephista obudziło dudnienie. Pokojówka krzyczała przez drzwi, że powinien już wstawać, gdyż za godzinę zaczynała się uroczystość zakończenia roku, a po każdym słowie uderzała pięścią w grube drewno.  
  
Mephisto jęknął i zakrył poduszką uszy. Głowa mu pękała, a w ustach miał pustynię. Co więcej, na jego ogonie leżało coś ciężkiego. Ogon to pięta Achillesowa demona. Był wrażliwy na nawet najmniejszy dotyk, a nacisk pozbawiał demona siły. W stanie, w jakim Mephisto był, jeśli nie pozbędzie się ciężaru to nie będzie w stanie wstać z łóżka.  
  
Otworzył jedno oko, wdzięczny za to, że jego sypialnia znajdywała się po zachodniej stronie szkoły – przynajmniej nie było w niej zbyt jasno. Po kilku chwilach, gdy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do światła, przyjrzał się temu co leżało mu na ogonie.  
  
Serce stanęło mu w gardle. Gdy przypomniał sobie wydarzenia ostatniej nocy omal nie zszedł na zawał.  
  
Shiro ziewnął szeroko i otworzył oczy.  
  
\- Ale ty masz słabą głowę, Mephisto – powiedział tylko, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  


Mephisto i Shiro stali nad łóżeczkiem ze śpiącymi w nim dwoma chłopcami. Były to jeszcze niemowlęta. Dyrektor szkoły trzymał w ręku Przeklęty Miecz.  
  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał ojciec Fujimoto szeptem, by nie obudzić maluchów.  
  
\- Zakląłem jego moc w mieczu – odpowiedział Mephisto. – W ten sposób Szatan go nie znajdzie. Jego siła będzie jednak rosnąć i pewnego dnia Kurikara jej nie utrzyma.  
  
\- Czemu to zrobiłeś?  
  
\- Widziałeś te niebieskie płomienie? Taką samą moc ma Szatan. Wydaje mi się, że dzięki niej będziemy w stanie go pokonać. Chłopiec stanie się naszą bronią w walce z Szatanem.  
  
\- Żeby tak było, ktoś musi go wychować – przypomniał mu Shiro.  
  
\- Dokładnie – zgodził się z nim Mephisto. – Ja nie mogę tego zrobić. Ojciec szybko się o nim dowie. Dlatego wezwałem tu ciebie. Jesteś teraz księdzem i możesz wziąć go pod swoją opiekę.  
  
\- Ich obu – poprawił go egzorcysta. – Nie rozdzielę braci.  
  
\- Niech ci będzie – demon wzruszył ramionami. – Weź Miecz. A tu masz klucz do szuflady. Tylko tym jednym da się ją otworzyć. I uważaj na siebie – przestrzegł Mephisto. – Gdy jego moc się obudzi, Szatan od razu go znajdzie. Będzie próbował cię opętać, bo jesteś dość silny by go utrzymać.  
  
\- Nie martw się. Dam mu radę!  
  
\- Jakkolwiek to dziwne i niesamowite, wierzę ci. Ale gdy jego moc się obudzi, natychmiast mnie powiadom. Zajmę się nim wtedy.  
  
Shiro cofnął się o krok i spojrzał podejrzliwie na przyjaciela.  
  
\- Zajmiesz się nim? To znaczy zabijesz go?  
  
\- Nie, idioto – demon uderzył go parasolką w głowę. – Mówiłem ci, to broń przeciw Szatanowi. ‘Zajmę się nim’ w sensie ‘wyszkolę go do walki’.  
  
\- Ja też mam go szkolić?  
  
\- Nie. Ty masz go tylko wychować. Musi pokochać ludzkość, żeby mieć powód do walki. Nikt go nie nauczy kochać tego świata i ludzi lepiej niż ty. W końcu ze mną ci się udało.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  


Mephisto, podobnie jak wszystkie demony, poczuł, gdy moc Rina obudziła się. Postanowił jednak nie ingerować, dopóki Shiro do niego nie zadzwoni. Był to błąd. Aura Szatana pojawiła się w Assiah. Mogło to znaczyć tylko jedno – Szatan przybył po swojego syna i opętał w tym celu Shiro. Kapłan nie żył.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  


\- Miałeś mu się nie dać, idioto – powtórzył Mephisto, mocno ściskając parasol. – Miałeś pokonać Szatana razem ze mną. A spójrz teraz na siebie. Ty nie żyjesz.  
  
Rin rozbawił go dzisiaj swoim postanowieniem, ale teraz nie miał już siły na śmiech. Wydawało mu się, że nie ma siły kompletnie na nic. Westchnął ciężko, nadal patrząc na nagrobek.

Shiro był stałą w jego życiu. Dzięki niemu nauczył cieszyć się swoim pobytem w Assiah. Powoli uczył tej radości swojego młodszego brata. Shiro sprawił, że czuł się w tym świecie jak w domu. Sprawił, że odkrył swoje zainteresowania, swoje gusta. Ale teraz już go nie było. Odszedł i zostawił go samego. Nie było już komu ufać i nikt nie ufał jemu. 

Gdy na fular spadła mu kropla wody, wiedział, że nie pochodzi ona z deszczu. Uznał wtedy, że już wystarczy mu sterczenia na cmentarzu. Pora wracać do szkoły. Zbliżał się początek nowego roku.  
  
\- Żegnaj, Shiro – demon ukłonił się nisko w stronę nagrobka, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł szybko, nie pozostawiając za sobą nawet śladu.


End file.
